


Into your arms

by Claudii85



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Derek ? Are you ok ?"</p>
<p>Derek sighed</p>
<p>"Yes, why aren't you at home ? I told you to leave an hour ago..."</p>
<p>"Because I was worried about you. I wanted to see you alone, to be sure you'd tell me the truth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote in an hour tonight.
> 
> Title from the song Into your arms by The Maine. No links between history and song, it played in a loop while I was writing.

The battle had been hard. Scott and Isaac were wounded but they had already started to heal, Allison was okay, thanks to her archery skills and Boyd and Erica had disapeared after the battle, saying something about wanting to have a quieter and peaceful life. But it could have been worse. Derek knew that. They could have died...Stiles could have died, Derek didn't want to think about it. He knew he wouldn't survive without him... He was sitting on his couch, exhausted. Yes he had 《super alpha werewolf power》 like Stiles liked to called it, but tonight had been harder. Peoples had died, nobody from his pack at least but still...and despite what people thought, Derek didn't like killing people. It wasn't pleasant knowing that you took a life, even if it was in self defense.  
Stiles entered the room quietly. He was rarely quiet but tonight he didin't have the force to be his usual self.

"Derek ? Are you ok ?"

Derek sighed

"Yes, why aren't you at home ? I told you to leave an hour ago..."

"Because I was worried about you. I wanted to see you alone, to be sure you'd tell me the truth."

Derek raised his hand to reach Stiles one. He yanked him down on his thighs and kissed him. Hard. Harder than he usually do in a situation like this.  
It was different.  
Stiles knew it was different. The moment when Derek lips touched his. It was more passionate, more desperate. He was putting all his emotions in this kiss, all the things he wasn't able to say out loud.

Stiles broke the contact of their lips for two seconds and Derek growled.

"Were you, were you afraid to lose me tonight ?"

"What do you think dumbass ? I love you !"

"You never told me that before !"

"I love you, said Derek again"  
  
"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really hope liked It :)


End file.
